I Owe You - A James Maslow Fanfic
by LovaticMaslover07
Summary: Jasmine had a perfectly normal life, before she encountered with none other than James Maslow. Now, James needs to help her find her lost memories. See what will happen in the end. It's my first smut, so I'm still figuring it out.
1. Chapter 1 - The One Way Trip

I Owe You Something

CHAPTER 1 – The One Way Trip

Jasmine's POV

"Jas, c'mon! The flight leaves in an hour!" my best friend, Stacey shouts out. "Just a sec, I just finished packing!" I shouted back, as I zipped my suitcase and grabbed my cellphone. I ran down the stairs to Stacey who was waiting by the cab. "Finally, you're ready!" Stacey rolled her eyes. I grinned guiltily and stepped into the cab. We were off to the airport. "Flight 016, to Hawaii, time for boarding." We heard the announcement and ran to the boarding station_ (sorry if it's different at your place)_. We finally made it onto the plane. "We made it! Isn't that a relief?" I chuckled. "Yeah, it is," Stacey chuckled back. The plane took off, and I felt my eyelids shutting, so I dozed off.

"JASMINE! JASMINE! WAKE UP!" Stacey yelled. I woke up, feeling that we were falling fast. "What the hell happened when I was asleep?" I ask quite loudly. "You still have time to ask when we're about to be killed?!" she nagged. Everyone was screaming and then, I heard a crash. It was a rough landing, water was everywhere. The plane was sinking fast. Everyone was running out of the plane, even Stacey. My belt was stuck, and I couldn't move. "STACEY!" I shouted. She turned back, but kept running. I gasped at what I saw. I panicked as I saw the water rising to my knees. I tried to take my seatbelt off again, as the water rushed to my waist. "HELP!" I shouted, hoping someone would have heard me. Water was up my chest, and I was starting to lose hope. As I was going to be drowned to death when I felt a pair of strong hands that unbuckled my belt and carried me out of the plane. He was strong. He carried and swam me out of the plane at the same time, that I knew. When we got back up to the surface, I finally got the chance to inhale. "You saved me," I gasped before I fell unconsious again.

I woke up with a shocking feeling. I looked around and it was all white. "What's happened?" I asked myself. "You almost drowned. But you're okay, now," a stranger said, he looked like a doctor, "I'm Dr. Greg, and you've had a rough time, so just stay in bed. And the person that saved you, was very brave." I felt very surprised. Who saved me? What happened to me? I hardly remembered anything. All I remembered was I was cold and strong arms carried me up. The person was tall, had beautiful brown hair, wonderful eyes and a gorgeous smile.

Please comment xoxo thxx


	2. Chapter 2 - I Don't Remember Anything

Jasmine's POV

My phone rang. I didn't know who it was, but I just answered it anyway. "Hello," I began. "Hey, I don't think you know me, but I wanted to see you. Can I?" he replied. I didn't who he was, but I said yes anyway. I thought that maybe he was the guy who saved me. Moments after the phone call, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. The door was opened by a guy who had brown hair, a gorgeous smile, and those eyes too. I believed that he was the guy who saved me. I sat beside me and gave me jasmines. "I hope you like jasmines," he smiled. His smile was really hypnotizing. "What's your name?" he continued. I paused, then shook my head. "I don't remember anything except you saving me," I confessed,"What's yours?" "I'm James, and I did save you," he answered. I was just there, playing with my hair. I realized that there was a bracelet on my wrist with a 'Jasmine' on it. "Jasmine," I said suddenly. "Sorry?" James asked, he looked kinda confused. "My name's Jasmine, I think," I replied. "Well, nice to meet you, Jasmine. And I got you something." James took out a box of chocolates, a music album, and explained," I dunno if you like chocolates but I thought I'd give it to you anyway. And I dunno if you've heard of my band, but you should hear it. Many people get cheered up after they hear a few songs." I smiled and received those 2 gifts. "It's not Valentine's Day is it?" I joked. We both laughed. Dr. Greg came in and asked James to go out. "So, I guess you know that you have amnesia?" he asked. I nodded. "But your memories that you've got from the beginning isn't gone yet," he explained. I nodded, but I didn't get something. If my memories from my past aren't gone, then why don't I remember my own name?

James POV

I waited in front Jasmine's room, waiting so I could come in again. The doctor came out, and I asked if I could come in again. He agreed, so I came in. Jasmine was packing her stuff already. "You allowed to go yet?" I asked. "Yeah," she replied, "It wasn't anything severe, I just got amnesia." "So, do you know where your parents are?" I asked again. "No, I think my parents are gone," she replied,"And I dunno anyone else." "You could stay with me, I have an extra room," I offered. "Okay, thanks," she agreed," Why are you doing this anyway? I don't really feel that I know before." "I'm doing it, cause I saw what happened to you at the crash, and I feel that you've been alone and betrayed," I explained,"I do it because I care about you in a way I don't know." "You're sweet, you know that James," she smiled," I think that being your friend does have its benefits." Whoa, whoa, whoa. Friend? Wow, that was fast. I really didn't ask her, but I thought that she's a person who could see past me. I walked her to my apartment and to her room. "Here's your room, I hope you like it," I smiled. "Could use a little redecorating, but it's fine," I joked. "No one ever used this room anyway. It used to belong to my friend, Halston once," I explained. "Your girlfriend?" she asked. "Not anymore," I replied,"I'm all single." "Why did you break up with her?" she asked,"Was she a b*tch? Or what?" I sat down on my couch and replied," We loved each other, but then the situation changed and we had our differences. So, we broke up." She touched my shoulder and smiled, " I'm sorry, but that's for the best." "Bang!" the door opened. "JAMES!" Kendall came shouting in,"Where's my cologne?!" "Kendall, I didn't take it! It was Logan!" I shouted back,"You're ruining the mood, dude!" He shut the door again and went out. " I'm sorry, Kendall doesn't oftenly come in here," I apologized."It's fine. Boys will be boys." I let her unpack and left her alone for awhile, like 2 hours. I knocked on her door and waited for her to say 'come in'. When she did, I opened the door and invited her out for dinner. She came out and asked,"What's for dinner?" I replied,"Pasta. I dunno if you like it, but I love Italian." She sat down and just stared at the pasta then me. She tried it, and said,"This is so delicious! I hope I like pasta before the incident anyway!" I smiled and ate myself. She had such an appetite. I kinda like a girl with an appetite. After dinner, she left the dining table, to her room. I said,"goodnight," before she went in her room. It had been a long day and I feel really tired. I stayed outside for a few minutes, then went to bed myself.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Little Bit Of My Memory

Jasmine POV

"JAMES!" I screamed in my sleep. James rushed in and woke me up. "Jasmine! You're okay! Wake up!" I shouted. I woke up in shock, I was scared yet surprised."You were dreaming," he said,"What were you dreaming about that you called me. "I dreamt that I was in a plane. It was falling and I was calling for a girl, but she just ran. I dreamt that you then saved me in your arms," I explained my dream to him. He had a shocked look on his face, so I asked, "What's wrong?" "That wasn't dream, that really happened before you lost your memory. That was the moment I saved you," he said, "I think your memories are still there, Jasmine. You just gotta dream it, Jas." "James, are you saying that I can find my past from my dreams?" I asked. "It might be scary like the one just now, but maybe it's worth it!" he cheered on. "James, I-," I couldn't say it. "It's okay, we can deal with this together, cause that's what friends like us would do, right?" he smiled. I went back to sleep, and hoped that I could find another missing piece of the puzzle of my past. I was just hoping.

James POV

"What the hell?" I thought, " She can dream her past? Isn't that just strange?" I kept thinking that maybe I have feelings for Jasmine. I love her, that was why I wanted to help, but on the other hand, I didn't want to lose her, at all. I had no idea what I was feeling, but I also didn't know if Jasmine had any feelings for me. I knew that she probably would scream my name again, so I just slept on the couch cause it was closer to her room. I started to close my eyes, when I heard Jasmine scream again. I rushed to her room and woke her up again. " What did you remember this time?" I asked. " I was on a road, near an alley with my parents. I looked so young, probably 6 years old. Suddenly, there were gunshots. My parents were killed and a gun aimed at me. Then that's when I was awaken by you," she explained again. "You know what, I'm gonna stay right here until you fall asleep, and just in case you scream again," I offered. "Thanks for understanding," she smiled, then fell asleep. I patted her back, then sang BTR's last single 'WorldWide'. I thought it would help her sleep. It did with many girls, maybe she would too. '_Wait a minute before you tell me how was your day? Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah. Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry cause I couldn't sleep. You calm me down. There's something 'bout the sound of your voice. I'm never, never. Never as far away as it may seem, oh. Soon we'll be together. We'll pick up right where we left off. Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do. Tuck you in everynight on the phone, tuck you in every night. And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby, won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting for. Tuck you in every night on the phone, woah._' I was halfway through the song when I heard Jasmine snoring quietly. I sang quietly into her ear, "_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you._" I was going out of the room, when I heard Jasmine singing in her sleep, " _Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_." I was really shocked. I kept thinking if she was a Rusher or just sang along to my song? I just came out and finally went into my room.

The next day, I came out of my room and smelt a very delicious aroma. I saw Jasmine in the kitchen, cooking. "Good morning," she greeted. "Good morning," I greeted back, " What are you cooking?" "Well, in my dreams, I had a memory that I love cooking, so I tried to prove it and I'm making you Italian. I'm making you raveoli with a cream sauce filling. Believe it or not this is an appetizer," she explained. I was impressed. I asked, " What other memory did you obtain?" " I dreamt that I was in my room and I was listening to a song called 'WorldWide' on my iPod. And that's it," she replied. I nodded as I sat near the dining table. She was plating the raveoli beautifully on the plate. She served the plate in front of me and I tasted it. "Wow. This is great," I complimented. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, maybe you should be a Masterchef," I joked. We both laughed. "So, you eat up, James. I'm not so hungry and I'm gonna shower," she said as she grabbed her towel from the rack. I was still chewing the food when I grabbed my guitar and pulled Jasmine to the couch before she got in the bathroom. I started singing 'Anything' to her. Her eyes filled with tears as I sang. " I will do anything for you, Jas. I'll find your past and maybe you can finally be happy," I said passionately. "James, I'm perfectly happy right here with you, even if it just had been 1 day and a morning. I'm happy," she said as her tears shed. I wiped her tears and hugged her," Hey, that's what friends are for." I let her shower, and I continued with my delicious unfinished meal. I then received a phone call. "James," it was Kendall, " We've found where your little friend lives." I paused and asked, " Where?" "She lives with her best friend, Stacey at the States." "What if she doesn't want to come back?" "Well, that's for her to decide." I shut my cellphone and threw it on the couch.

Jasmine POV

I went out of the shower seeing a stressed look on James' face. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Kendall found your home," he said, "But it's in the States. That's like so far away from me." "James, I want to, it's just I want to stay here, with you," I smiled, "It's because I know I live with my best friend who betrayed me and it's better to live with you." "You mean it? Cause if you don't, I'm okay with it." I shook my head and smiled, "I'm staying here with you." James smiled back and hugged me till he lifted me up. "Oh, thank you, Jas! Thank you!" he said. James cut the hug and put me down. He grabbed the towel and went into bathroom. I didn't have a carreer, neither did I have a job. I had nowhere to go. So, I just needed to wait for James. I was checking out James' whole house. James had a working out room, whoa. I knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "James, do you mind if I worked out?" "Sure," he answered. I ran to the room and started on the treadmill. Then, I continued with some of James' barbells. James came in just when I was lifting one. "Wow, Jas, you're really strong. I'm surprised you don't have abs, biceps, triceps," he joked. I laughed and layed the barbell down. "You're turn," I chuckled. "Nah, I need to head to the recording studio. Wanna come with?" he offered. I agreed. We went to his recording studio and were greeted by this brunette boy. "James! You are running so late!" he said. " Well, I'm sorry, Logan!" James said sarcastically. So his name was Logan... "Whose your little friend, James?" Logan, I presume, asked. "Sorry, this is Jasmine. She's my friend whose got amnesia, so don't do anything stupid, Logan," James introduced me. "KENDALL! CARLOS! COME AND MEET JAMES' NEW FRIEND!" Logan shouted. He shouted and 2 other boys came to meet me. One had dirty blonde hair and the other one was a short haired Latino. "Lemme guess, you're Kendall," I guessed as I pointed to the dirty blonde. "And you're Carlos," as I pointed to the Latino. "Guesses correct, little lady," Kendall chuckled. I suddenly went into shock and sat down. "What's wrong, Jas?" James asked. "I'm remembering something," I replied.

_Memory start_

"I love this song, Stace!" I said. "Yeah, WorldWide is awesome!" Stacey replied. 4 boys were singing and dancing on stage. "Who'll our next WorldWide Girl be?!" Kendall, on stage shouted. "How about you, sweetie?" he called me.

_Ends_

"What did you remember, Jas?" James asked. "WorldWide," I answered. "WorldWide? Our song? What about it?" Kendall asked. "You guys are Big Time Rush," I said, " I was one of your WorldWide Girls!" "She was a Rusher, guys," James said. " What's a Rusher?" I asked. James sighed and explained, " A Rusher is a fan that loves Big Time Rush. You do have amnesia. Of course, you'd forget." "I'm sorry, guys," I apologized. "No problem, like James said, you have amnesia," Kendall smiled. That was blossoming into a beautiful friendship with my past idols I guess.


	4. Chapter 4 - I Love Y-You

Jasmine's POV

"So, Jasmine, we were thinking if you would like to come to a movie premiere with us, tomorrow?" Kendall asked. I looked at their faces and they were really begging. "Fine, I'll come," I agreed, "Should I like wear a red carpet dress?" "I'll handle that," James replied. I just agreed with everything James said. "So, erm, guys, I'm gonna go and buy some lunch," I said, "So, I'll see you in a while." I waved goodbye to the guys and went out of the studio. I kinda lied about the whole buying lunch thing, so I just went to the grocery store. I decided to text James, cause I forgot to ask him if he wanted anything.

_To James_

_'You want anything, I just bought lunch and I'm at the grocery store now.' - Jasmine_

_To Jasmine_

_'Nah, I'm good. Maybe cook me some of your awesome Italian food again. I'd love that. And I'll be home in like an hour and a half, so take your time.' – James_

_To James_

_'Okay, I'll cook you something mouth-watering ;)' – Jasmine _

_To Jasmine_

_':)' – James _

I was buying ingredients for my famous 'Spinach and Cheese Manicotti', which I remember was really delicious. I went back home with a handful of groceries. James was on his way home, and I'd got the manicotti in the oven.

James POV

I checked the clock, and it was almost time to go. I grabbed my jacket and my keys to my Ducati. I was running out the door, when Kendall grabbed me by the arm. "You like her, don't you?" he asked. "I've gotta go, Kendall. I'm late, real damn late," I replied. "Answer me, first!" Kendall forced, "Do you like her?!" "Yeah, okay, I like her, so what?" I replied roughly, "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm late for lunch with my friend." "Remember James, she's not Halston," Kendall shouted out the door as I started my motorcycle. Moments later, I arrived back home. "Hey, am I late?" I asked as I hung my jacket on the rack. "Nope, just in time," she said, "I was just taking it out of the oven." "Smells good," I smiled, "What is it?" "Manicotti. Spinach and cheese manicotti," she replied. She took out the tray out of the oven and set it on the table. "C'mon James. Lunch time," she smiled back. I sat down as she divided the manicotti on my plate. "Hope you like it, James." The cheese melted on the first bite. It was just amazing. I just chuckled because it was too delicious that words can't describe. She smiled back. "So, about your dress," I started, "I'm gonna call Rachel Zoe to hook you up with a dress, okay?" "Oh, sure," I said, "Is she coming here?" "Yeah, this evening." Technically, I hadn't called her yet. "I'll be back," Jasmine said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. While she was gone, I was gonna call Rachel.

_"Hello?"_

_"Yeah, Rachel. This is James, James Maslow."_

_"Oh yeah, what's up?"_

_"I need a dress for my friend, can you come here this evening? Like check out what could work? And help me with my tux?"_

_"Okay, I think my schedule's free."_

_"Thanks so much, Rachel. It means a lot!"_

_"No problem."_

Now the dress was done, I was completely safe and calm. I finished my meal quickly and brought it to the kitchen where Jasmine was washing the plates. "I'll wash that, James," she said. I wanted to argue, but a little spark inside said no. I sat down on the couch and tried to review some of my lyrics and scripts. Jasmine's hands were the ones that surprised me, and started massaging my shoulders and back. "You're so stiff, James," she said. "Yeah, this is my everyday for you," I replied, "You know what, I'm gonna take a shower, okay."

Jasmine's POV

James went in for a shower. I sat in his spot on the couch and went through some of his scripts and songs. I started singing some notes, so I headed to James' piano. I started singing while playing. '_I see you looking at the magazines, watching girls on the MTV. They don't even look half as good to me. Hey,yeah. Pony-tail and a pair of sweats, you still look like a perfect ten. Baby, you can wear anything. No matter what you do, you look beautiful.. how else can I say it, feel like a broken record. You think I'm crazy, and it's true, I'm crazy for you.' _ By the time I got to the hook, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and it was Kendall and Logan. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. They came in and sat on the couch. "Where's James?" Kendall asked. "He's in the shower," I answered, "Why?" "It's just James promised to help us pick up tuxes for the premiere," Logan explained. "Wait a couple of minutes, kay," I said. James came out after a few conversations passed. It was a shock to see James walking out of the bathroom just towel wrapped. "James, change," I mouthed. He understood and ran into his room. Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. I opened to find Rachel Zoe standing on our doorstep. "You're James' friend?" she asked. I nodded and welcomed her in. "So, what are you going to? Movie preview? Red carpet? Photoshoot?" she asked as she opened some of her notes. "Me and James are going to a movie preview," I answered. Just then, James came out all neatly dressed. "Hi, Rachel," he said. "Yeah, James, I was thinking you could wear Armani, and your friend could wear a Gucci dress. How about that?" she recommended and asked. James and I agreed. We thanked Rachel, and she went home. "James, you promised to help us," Kendall reminded. "Right, and where's Carlos?" James asked. Logan answered, "Carlos decided to ask Alexa to help him out." "Okay, let's go," James invited, "So, I'd probably be quite some time, and maybe you could cook dinner. I'll text you when I'm on my way home." I nodded, and opened the door for James and the guys. "Come back soon and safe," I smiled. "We will," James said as he touched my hair softly. As soon as they were gone, I quickly got my coat and went out to the grocery store again. I just hoped nothing would happen to me.

James POV

"Just pick something out!" I cried. I was holding like 10 tuxes on each arm. "Speak for yourself!" Kendall cried back. "Yeah! You've got a tux already!" Logan continued. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was just thinking of Jasmine the whole time. "You really, really like her, huh James?" Kendall asked, "I can see that you're thinking about her." "Yeah," I replied. "Why not ask her out?" Logan asked. "Are you crazy?! How the hell am I going to ask a pretty girl like that?!" I kinda snapped. "Whoa, calm down, tiger," Kendall joked. "You know what, I think you guys got it covered. So, I'm going to go back home," I said as I put down all those tuxes and went back home.

I opened the door to find Jasmine asleep on the couch. I sat down next to her, and patted her gently on her back. "Jas, did you wait for me to come home?" I asked. Jasmine fluttered open her eyes. "You know, Jas, it's late and you should go to bed properly," I smiled as I carried Jasmine to her room and tucked her in. I wanted to kiss her goodnight, but I couldn't make that move yet. Well, I hope maybe I would take the next step tomorrow at the movie premiere.

My alarm clock went off and woke me up. I got out of my room and Jasmine wasn't up yet. I thought I didn't need a heavy breakfast, so I left a note on the fridge. I showered fast and went out.

Jasmine's POV

I woke up really late that day, around 11am and I felt James had already gone. I went out to cook some pancakes, when I saw a note from James on the fridge which said;

_'Dear Jasmine, I'm gonna run some errands, so you don't need to cook me anything thanks. Don't forget the premiere's at 5. I'll pick you up at 3.30. I won't be home for some time, so take care, okay. –James'_

I saw James forgot to mention about my dress and his tux. I was to assume that everything was gonna be fine. I ate breakfast, showered, and decided to watch BTR on Nickelodeon. I loved James Diamond so much! I watched it until I received a knock on the door around 3pm. I opened the door, and Rachel's assistant, Brad was there. "Hi, you must be James' friend," he said as he carried in my dress and James' tux, "So, where's James?" "He won't be back till another half hour," I answered. "Anyway, this i your dress and James' tux. Good luck on the premiere," Brad smiled. "Thanks," I smiled back as I closed the door. [James tux : .biz/49/49134073ME_15_n_ Jasmine dress: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRijIOm_KNJq9kccMdAA17jISXPzbbKBHQ1Vem9uR8BVxACB1ss5w.] I started to do my makeup while awaiting James. Half an hour passed and there was another knock on the door. I opened to find James really messed up. "Oh my god, James!" I gasped really loudly, "What the hell happened?!" James came in, and laid on the couch lousily. "Me and the boys had conflicts, then all this happened," he replied as he pointed to his whole body. "James, the premiere's in an hour and a half! You've gotta get ready!" I sighed, "Maybe you should shower first." "I think you're right," James smiled, stood up, and headed to the bathroom. I sighed and went to wear my dress. When I was done, I came out of my room all neat and tidy. That was when I saw a sight that was unexpected. James came out of the shower just wearing a towel. "James, you'd better be dressed soon," I giggled softly. "Oh my god!" James gasped himself as he made a run for his room. I giggled again as I did my hair. As I was finishing off, James came out with his tux and everything done. It was an hour before the premiere, and James and I were getting in the limo. Suddenly, James grabbed my hand and tried to tell me something. "Jasmine, umm.. I really li-," he stammered, "I really li... like your dress." "I do too," I smiled weakly, "What are you trying to tell me, James?" James took a deep breath and confessed while still stammering, "I l-l-love y-y-you." My heart throbbed as I heard those 3 words coming out of James' mouth. That got me really paralyzed.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Prefer This Life

James POV

Okay, I'd already confessed to Jasmine. At least they came out, even if I did mutter and stammer. "So, umm... Jasmine, will you um.. go out with me sometime?" I asked nervously. "I'll answer you after the premiere," she teased which made me curious and it was really nerve wrecking. The limo stopped and the door opened. Paparazzi, cameras were everywhere. I feared Jasmine would be nervous with all the fame. "Just relax, stay by my side, and smile," I suggested as I took her hand and took her out of the limo. Paparazzi kept saying out stuff like; "Smile!", "Yes! That's beautiful!", or like "James, James, James, here!" It was natural, a bit boring with all this fame stuff all the time. Me and the guys just came here because our manager told us too. If that didn't happen, I would've been at home or having my first date with Jasmine. A few hours passed after the premiere and I was heading home to get Jasmine's answer. "So, what's your answer, Jas?" I asked curiously. "Umm...," she teased once more but the answer then came though, "Of course I will, James! I'd be dumb to turn you down." My heart leaped of joy to hear Jasmine's answer. "You wanna start by taking me out tonight?" she suggested. "I would love to, but I'm so tired of all the smiling y'know," I confessed, "So how about tomorrow?" "Okay, that's a promise." "Great, 7 it is." We ended that conversation with me kissing Jasmine on the forehead and tucking her into bed again.

"Morning again," I said to myself. "Morning, buddy," I said to Fox who was still asleep beside my bed. I got up and went inside Jasmine's room for a surprise breakfast in bed. "Good morning, beautiful," I greeted Jasmine as I kissed her forehead. Jasmine fluttered her eyes open and stretched her body. "Morning, handsome," she smiled then a little gasp came out her mouth as she saw the breakfast I got her, "Oh gosh! Did you cook all this?! For me?!" "Just take it as the start of our relationship," James winked. "Then what? You gonna climb in here?" she chuckled as she pointed at her sheets. "Nope! Not yet that is," I chuckled back. "Well, eat up. I'm gonna shower unless you wanna join me that is," I joked. "Nah, you're the one that'll call all the shots."

Jasmine's POV

James kept tempting me or you could say teasing. Well, a few weeks passed after that day, and James was taking me to his parents' home to celebrate Christmas. "Are you done packing yet, James?" I asked impatiently. "Hold up! My parents are gonna kill me if I don't bring home any presents!" James replied. We were supposed to be boarding in an hour and O didn't want to miss our flight to NYC. I came with James because A, I'm his girlfriend and B, I was gonna see baby James pictures and everything.  
Finally, after 17 minutes, James was done packing. We rushed to the airport, and got on the plane by a split second. James wore shades for me, so he won't attract any attention. He's so sweet. I laid my head on James' chest in the whole flight. We had arrived in NYC after less than 6 hours in the plane. We were really bored to death there like crazy! We got off and James' dad was waiting for us. "Hey, Dad!" James greeted and hugged him.

"Who's this?" he asked pointing at me. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Jasmine," James answered pulling me beside him. "Hi, Mr. Maslow," I greeted shaking his hand. "Please, just call me Mike." Mr. Maslow, I mean, Mike drove us back to his place. As we arrived, James' mom, brother, and sister came running out of the house. "Hi, James!" they all shouted like they really really missed him. "And James brought home a girl, mom," Ali laughed. "Hi, I'm James' girlfriend, Jasmine," I said. "Well, Jasmine, we're gonna have Christmas dinner at around 7, so you and James can do whatever you want," Mrs. Maslow said. Well, what should James and I do? Hmm... i just went for it and replied, "How about I see some of James' baby pictures, Mrs. Maslow?" She agreed, and invited me in. So, she started with James' picture after birth in his mom's arms, and ended with James' last day in NYC before heading off to LA to shoot Big Time Rush. It was so long. Right when we were done, it was like 8. We talked over dinner till almost midnight. James' family were asleep, and we could do anything we wanted. I felt that James was going to go for it. But, I was waiting for the right moment.

Me and James were just sitting on the couch, and laughing softly. "James, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna head to bed," I tried persuading him to well **_go to bed_**. "I know what you're doing, babe. And it's working," he smirked. James pulled me against his body, and kissed me passionately. James laid me down and started unbuttoning his t-shirt. His hands moved to my blouse and started unbuttoning that. "James, we can't do this here," a small moan slipped out my mouth. James reacted right away. He carried me, still kissing me, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried us to his room and locked the door behind him. We finally made it to the bed. James continued to unbuttoning my trousers and pulled them down. I had the urge to do something too. I wasn't gonna just stand there and watch James do all the work. I started undoing the button and the zipper on his trousers. I pulled them down a bit, then James kicked them off and threw it down. James finally started to unclasp my bra, and threw it with the other pile of clothes. we continued till both of us just had a blanket covering us. "I'm sorry if I made you lose your virginity to me," James apologized while kissing me. "James, I love what you did, and I prefer my love right now than being lost without knowing you," I smiled. That was the start of my life.


End file.
